


my love, you are something else

by chocolatebirdie



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, give rose a last name 2k17, seriously i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: “I’m really glad you’re with him,” Rose says into his ear a minute later. “I can see how happy you make him – and how happy he makes you, too. You deserve each other.”missing scenes from 1x10 - before and after the time jumpaka: I wanted to see the boys at school after ryan died, and I wanted to see that DAMN red hook party kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> during the philkas dancing scene, pls play (or imagine) "portugal" by walk the moon, which is also where the title of this fic comes from, and what i listened to four times in a row while writing that scene.
> 
> also im sorry if this is choppy and/or bad, i basically just wrote it in like two hours but i Really Needed these scenes and no one was writing them so i did. whoops.

Helen lets Philip stay home for three days after it's all over. He feels like he could stay home an entire month, to be honest, but she and Gabe, while gentle, are firm that he needs to return to his normal life and go back to school.

Except nothing's normal. His mom is dead. He was kidnapped. He'd had a gun pointed at him. He almost died.  _Lukas_ almost died.

Helen tells him to count to ten when he starts being overwhelmed by thoughts like this. It doesn't help, but he guesses it doesn't hurt, either, and it seems she is more familiar with trauma than he ever realized.

He goes to school. He has no idea what he's learning; he hasn't been able to fully focus in months. Lukas is still at home recovering, so he goes through the day alone - that, at least, feels normal. Lukas is the only person he's ever really had, after all.

It's another week before Lukas is allowed back to school. It's the first time Philip has seen him since everything happened - he knows they need to talk, but by the time Philip gets home from school, it takes everything in him to just stay awake. He doesn't leave his room more than absolutely necessary, and he barely speaks. He knows Helen and Gabe are worried, but they're too uneasy to push him. So he goes home, and he sits, and he goes to school.

But now Lukas is back, and he's looking at Philip from across the parking lot like he's a mystery. Something on his face must solve it for Lukas because he's walking over to him a moment later, hugging Philip tightly to his chest.

Philip wants to say something. Lukas is hugging him at school, he should ask about that. Lukas deserves an explanation for Philip's radio silence. Hell, they've still never talked about what they really _are_. But nothing - not a syllable - will come out of his mouth when Philip tries.

"It's okay," Lukas says, still holding him (won't this look kind of _gay_?). "It's my turn to be cool for you now."

Philip exhales heavily and holds on a little tighter.

***

Eventually they make their way to their lockers – Philip’s first, as it’s closer, and then Lukas’. They’ve only been there a minute when Philip sees Rose approach from behind Lukas, tapping him on the shoulder. He spins and before he can say anything, she’s embracing him with every ounce of strength Philip is sure she has in her.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she cries into his shoulder. “I only saw you that first day and then I wasn’t invited back but – your dad said you weren’t even at the hospital anymore – ”

Lukas pulls back and braces his hands on Rose’s shoulders. “It’s… kind of a long story.” Rose raises her eyebrows. “Okay, it’s a really long story, and I can tell you, just – ” – he turns around, glances at Philip, and turns back – “not here, not right now.”

Rose looks past Lukas, at Philip, and nods, a look of understanding in her eyes. Philip thinks he nods back, but he still can’t quite trust his body to do what he wants it to, yet.

Rose smiles a little and reverts her gaze back to Lukas, so Philip figures he hasn’t messed up too badly yet. “I just want you to know – I told Philip, but – I meant it, I’m not gonna tell anyone. I really care about you Lukas, and I want us to be friends. I hope you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says. Philip can hear the smile in his voice. “Yeah, I am.”

Rose grins. “Good. And just so you know, I told our friends that you and Philip hang out. I didn’t make it sound weird; I just said he filmed you for motocross and stuff. I figured things would be different after…” she pauses, flicking her eyes around the hallway, “everything, and it’d be less of a shock if they already know you’re friends. Don’t worry, they didn’t really think anything of it.”

Philip isn’t sure the phrase “don’t worry” could or would ever help Lukas in any way, but at any rate, Lukas doesn’t seem bothered that Rose kept her promise a little less fully than they had expected. He wonders how Lukas can keep getting better in every aspect of his life every day when all Philip seems to do is fall apart.

Lukas thanks her, and Philip manages a real nod this time to show his gratitude, and then they're all off to first period. Philip ends up sitting with Lukas in front of him and Rose behind. This day's becoming exponentially abnormal, and it’s barely even begun; but Philip really can't say he minds.

* * *

 

_Three Weeks Later_

“All the way to Red Hook, baby!”

“You were serious about this?”

“Hey, as my dad would say: this is how men are made! Keep it goin’! …You wanna call Helen, maybe she could give us a ride?”

Red Hook, by run-slash-pushing a motorbike, is _far_. It takes two ridiculously long hours, and by the time they get there, Philip is more than a little frustrated.

“Hey,” Lukas says when they’re in the driveway. “I’m glad you came.”

Philip smirks. “The sun goes down, the stars come out…”

“Oh, fuck off.” Lukas shoves at Philip, and he shoves him back. He can see the moment where Lukas considers kissing him, but he bites his shoulder instead.

“Ouch, what the hell – ” Philip lunges for Lukas’ stomach.

“You can’t attack me, I got _shot_ , remember – ”

“We just walked your bike here, I think you’re fine – ”

“Catch me!” Lukas yells, swerving away from Philip’s hands and sprinting into the house. Philip laughs and chases after him, and for the first time in weeks, he feels happy. 

***

For a house party, it’s weirdly bright when Philip and Lukas arrive. Philip had expected a club-like atmosphere – overwhelmingly crowded with bodies, a painfully amped bass, and alcohol sloshing out of cups. Instead, he’s met with lots of people sitting on couches and on the floor, half-yelling at their friends next to them, an old Lady Gaga song, and – wait, there _is_ alcohol sloshing out of cups. Even though people are just… sitting. Okay.

Philip follows Lukas around a little awkwardly while he says hi to Rose and their friends. It’s not that Philip hasn’t talked to them; it’s just that he knows everyone finds their “friendship” to be a little odd, but refuse to ask why or how they became close. Whenever he sees them, they look a bit surprised, like they weren’t expecting him to still be around. 

A new song comes on, and Philip finds himself tugged onto a makeshift dance floor by Rose. He laughs and puts his arms on her waist, knowing he looks like an idiot but dancing along to the beat anyway.

“I’m really glad you’re with him,” Rose says into his ear a minute later. “I can see how happy you make him – and how happy he makes you, too. You deserve each other.”

Philip has to clear his throat a little before he speaks. In the last few weeks Rose has become a good friend to both Philip and Lukas, and not just because she’s the only person at school who knows about them. She’s brilliant, funny, and fiercely loyal, particularly to Lukas. It comforts Philip to know that no matter what happens to them, Lukas will always have a friend. And it’s starting to become clear that Philip will, too.

“Thanks,” he eventually says. “That really – I really appreciate it.” She smiles at him, and he decides to finally say what’s been on his mind ever since Lukas first told him he broke up with Rose. “What we did to you, it wasn’t fair. I’m really sorry. You’re gonna find a much better boyfriend one day, you know?”

Rose chuckles a little, and then looks past him. “Thanks for that, but actually… I’m not sure that’s what I want.” Philip glances behind him, catching sight of Maria, one of the girls in their class. He turns back to Rose, who’s blushing, with a smirk on his face.

“Hey, you do you, you know.”

Before Rose can reply, Lukas is walking up between them.

“Excuse me,” he says to Rose, and that’s all the warning she gets before he nudges her away from Philip and takes her place in his arms. The song has changed again, and the boys try to dance to it as best they can, although that’s not saying much. Philip can see the stares they’re amassing from around the room – whether it’s from their horrible dancing or their genders, he’s not sure, but he can feel Lukas starting to tense up from the attention. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Philip reminds him. Philip might not really get Lukas’ fear, but he remembers his face that day – the day Lukas woke up and found out that essentially everyone in his life knew about him: his father, his ex, even his boyfriend’s foster parents. It’s not a look Philip ever wants to see again, if he can help it.

“I know,” Lukas says. “But I’m going to.”

They keep dancing, and Philip watches Lukas make eye contact with everyone at the party. When he looks at Philip again, he’s not sure what to expect, but there’s a knowing glint in Lukas’ eye.

“You wanna know something?” Lukas asks.

“Hm?”

Lukas grins. “My stomach hurts.”

Philip is still smiling when Lukas leans in and kisses Philip, right there on that dance floor. He keeps his lips closed but presses them to Philip’s over and over again, and Philip doesn’t have any trouble forgetting their audience as he wraps his arms around Lukas’ neck and kisses him right back. Their mouths are practiced when they’re together, warm and just a little wet, but it still gives Philip a kick in his stomach every time.

He starts to pull back when Lukas bites at his lower lip, not interested in giving their whole class a front-row seat to their show. They’re both still breathing heavily, their arms wrapped around each other in a loose hug, when they glance around the room to see almost everyone’s eyes on them. Philip can’t see Lukas’ friends from where he stands, but he does see numerous girls looking… turned on? He doesn’t even want to go there.

“Well?” he asks after a minute. 

“No one looks… mad,” Lukas whispers. “But I think I’m gonna get grilled as soon as I walk away from you." 

“Well then,” Philip says. Lukas looks at him again when he hears the mischief in his voice. “You’re not in a rush to get back to them, are you?”

Lukas shakes his head.

“Then I say we make them wait a little while. I wanna dance.”

The smile Lukas gives him is so radiant Philip can barely stop himself from reaching for his phone camera. He doesn’t think he’s spent nearly enough time telling Lukas how truly beautiful he is, all the time.

He promises himself that’s going to change.

“Hey Lukas?”

“Yeah?”

Philip tugs Lukas down into another kiss, and this time, he doesn’t stop when Lukas starts to bite his lower lip. He doesn’t stop when their tongues meet, and he doesn’t stop when he feels Lukas’ hands on his ass.

He only stops to say “my stomach hurts, too.”

And then they just keep kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come join me in Philkas Hell on [tumblr](http://www.clarylightbane.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/beebobane)


End file.
